otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Embers of the Old Fire, Part I
Outskirts The approach to Mos Eisley Spaceport is little more than a clearly worn path in the sand, stretching back toward the cliffs of the Jundland Wastes. With little shelter nearby, the twin blazing suns of Tatooine may quickly overcome the unprepared traveler, but unlike the open desert, there are occasional signs of what passes for civilization here. To the North and South can be seen scattered moisture farms, their vaporators dispersed over the sandy plains, their small, domed concrete homesteads sticking up like distant stones in the sand. To the west, ever nearer can be seen the bustling city, looking deceptively clean and safe from this distance. Missy is sitting quietly at rest at the Moff's side, attentive to her words and the activity at the post. Mizael stands by, with elements of the 135th, almost all of it, and two mech platoons. A total of almost a hundred troopers, two-thirds of them in APCs. / Army Comm / Torvalker says, "Moff Saati!" Saati speaks into her commlink. / Army Comm / Saati says, "Here." / Army Comm / Torvalker says, "This is Private Torvalker. We're showing a blip on scanners, somewhere to the east, ma'am!" Saati speaks into her commlink. / Army Comm / Saati says, "Acknowledged. First company is on its way." / Army Comm / Torvalker says, "Ma'am, the scanners show extremely narrow canyon passages. I do not believe the cavalry will fit through the pass." Saati gets off her commlink and looks over to Mizael, "Sergeant, let's get a move on. Follow Torvalker's signal and head east." The Moff gets back up on her speederbike to follow the APCs. Saati frowns, "Did you hear that Sergeant. We'll bring the cav as far as we can and leave them at the canyon pass." / Army Comm / Mizael says, "Yes, sir. The APCs can provide top cover, if need be, and block canyon exits. We'll dismount when necessary, sir." Missy mweeeps and immediately turns, heading out in the speeder's direction, slowly falling behind. Mizael waves the small droid into one of the last waiting APCs, as the rest lift from the rocky ground and start off towards the east, dust plumes rising behind them as they accelerate away. Saati speaks into her commlink. / Army Comm / Saati says, "Captain Bannik. First Platoon is headed east following a signal report. I want some men to keep a watch on the outskirts of Mos Eisley." / Army Comm / Tyr says, "Yes, sir. Would you like me to command them, sir?" Saati speaks into her commlink. / Army Comm / Saati says, "That is your perogative. If we need you, we'll call that group for backup." Saati's speeder heads east with the APCs. / Army Comm / Tyr says, "Understood, sir." You head into Jundland Wastes . Jundland Wastes You are walking through the rocky mesas and canyons of the deadly Jundland Wastes. While the craggy canyon walls offer some shade from the blazing twin suns of Tatooine, they shelter many other things as well. Deadly krayt dragons, massive, vicious lizards that only come out at night, are known to live in the caves of the Jundland Wastes. What's more, the deadly Tusken Raiders frequently prowl this area, using the rocks to conceal ambushes on unsuspecting travelers. Jawas may also occasionally be seen searching this area for discarded technology. Any native of Tatooine would tell you that the Jundland Wastes are not to be traveled lightly. / Navy Comm / Roga says, "Captain Soran, are you there Sir?" / Army Comm / Tyr says, "Dylar, Thalen, Matisita. Report in." Missy keeps pace with the APCs, making sure it stays quietly observant in the big unit's shadows. It fweeeps every now and then, as it skitters over a loose rock. / Army Comm / Matisita says, "TK-1023 reporting in from the Mos Eisley main square. I'm currently heading towards the Imperial Outpost, as my squad was just relieved of duty." / Army Comm / Tyr says, "Well, Corpral, we've got a new assignment. Round them up." / Army Comm / Dylar says, "This is Dylar, I'm with the two prisoners. I have a question though Sir, Veb would like to use the console, shall I allow him?" / Army Comm / Tyr says, "Negative, Dylar. Leave a two-man squad in charge of them. I want you out here in the square on the double. We're moving as back-up to the Moff's group." / Army Comm / Dylar says, "Yes Sir!" / Navy Comm / Roga says, "I repeat, Captain Soran. Are you there Sir?" / Army Comm / Tyr says, "Captain Bannik to all units. Third platoon of Easy is moving to transport Alpha of the one-three-six as back up to the Moff's unit. This is leaving all but the starport undefended. Acknowledge." Saati gets off her speedbike as the rest of the troopers get on foot. She allows Mizael to take command as she surveys the canyon walls, then takes out her commlink. Saati speaks into her commlink. / Army Comm / Saati says, "Captain Bannik. I want some men to maintain security at the starport. I don't want anyone slipping out by ship. Signal the Redoubtable to be on alert." / Army Comm / Tyr says, "Yes, sir. That's the reason I'm leaving Bravo and Charlie of the one three six and Easy's second in charge of the Starport." As the terrain gets worse and worse, and the signs of canyons ahead begin to be seen, some of the APCs balk at the ground beneath them. Rather than drive the vehicles on further, Mizael barks orders over the local comm channel, and the big armored units halt; back doors lower, and Troopers pour out, taking up loose positions around their APCs. "All right, we're moving into this canyon ahead - the buses are too big, we're doing this on foot. I want two squads on top of each side of the canyon, providing upper security, watch our flanks. If you need to descend, find an incline or use your lines. Keep your eyes open, and use the gun sights for darkness or haze. Move out!" / Army Comm / Mizael says, "Dismounting now, sir. The APCs are staying near the canyon entrance, to make pickup if necessary. We're moving in." / Navy Comm / Tyr says, "Captain Bannik to ISD Redoubtable. Ground units are going to be tied up on the outskirts of Mos Eisley. Be advised someone might make a break for it." Saati walks with Mizael's group, her eyes looking ahead as she continues to make herself aware of any danger ahead. Missy slips in then at Mizael's side, a quiet "beepittitymip" emitted as it rolls upon it sturdy treads. / Navy Comm / Roga says, "Sir this is Alpha 4, Acting Sub-Lieutenant D`Minara. I'm currently patrolling the space over Tatooine, Sir. Nobody'll get by me, Sir." / Navy Comm / Tyr says, "Thanks for the cover. Bannik out." The Stormtroopers spread out, keeping watch over their various assigned areas, weapons at the ready. Most move into the canyon, other smaller groups staying up on the canyon walls to sweep the areas up there. / Army Comm / Mizael says, "Confirm, the sensor trace was -inside- the canyon?" Torvalker speaks into its commlink. / Army Comm / Torvalker says, "Yessir." Torvalker speaks into its commlink. / Army Comm / Torvalker says, "To the east, sir." / Army Comm / Tyr says, "Sir, Captain Bannik reporting, sir. We have about thirty mech infantry and thirteen Stormtroopers holding on the outskirts. Just give us the word and we move, sir."" Missy rolls forward and faces the canyon, letting its photo and sound receptors silently sweep the area. Saati looks over at Mizael, "Be sure to warn the Captain about the conditions of the terrain." She continues to scan ahead then, her eyes closing occasionally as she attempts to sense what is before her. / Army Comm / Mizael says, "Captain Bannik, sir, the ground breaks up fast as you head out east - be ready to dismount before reaching the canyon areas." / Army Comm / Tyr says, "Understood, Sarge. Fun stuff. We get to not have our vehicle weapons." / Army Comm / Mizael says, "Yes, sir. If these are the one's we're looking for, though - it's stun from start to finish. We've got grenades, and I've reinforced to the 21-gunners to stay cool." The Moff keeps going, leading the troopers east.... / Army Comm / Tyr says, "Understood." You head into Jundland Wastes . Jundland Wastes You are walking through the rocky mesas and canyons of the deadly Jundland Wastes. While the craggy canyon walls offer some shade from the blazing twin suns of Tatooine, they shelter many other things as well. Deadly krayt dragons, massive, vicious lizards that only come out at night, are known to live in the caves of the Jundland Wastes. What's more, the deadly Tusken Raiders frequently prowl this area, using the rocks to conceal ambushes on unsuspecting travelers. Jawas may also occasionally be seen searching this area for discarded technology. Any native of Tatooine would tell you that the Jundland Wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Silence overtakes this part of the Wastes. Not even womprats make their ashen footsteps through the sands. Saati speaks quietly into her commlink, as she slows a bit ... / Army Comm / Saati says, "Sergeant, have your men on the canyon walls above move carefully ahead. There is someone in front of them at the edge of the cliff." / Army Comm / Tyr says, "Sir, this is Bannik. Permission to request a shuttle from the Redoubtable for transport to the site if we're needed?" / Army Comm / Mizael says, "Yes, sir." Mizael transmits over the local comm, "Topside security, slow and scan - there's a hostile ahead of you, near the edge of the drop-off. Remember, set for stun, and use the grenades if need be." The troopers acknowledge, and fan out some more, moving slow and cautious, weapons at the ready, scanning back and forth. The Moff keeps an eye out where she had seen someone. She removes the silver cylinder device at her belt and holds it in one hand as she furrows her brows to attempt to discern what is up there. Suddenly, a loud horn blast bellows through the clear desert air, carrying for great distance. Toooot! Toooot! Toooot! Saati speaks into her commlink. / Army Comm / Saati says, "Permission granted, Captain." Saati speaks into her commlink. / Army Comm / Saati says, "The ISS Malice is already at the starport." The small mousebot come to a sudden halt. It spins in place for a minute, trying to determine the sounds source. The sound of shuffling, stomping animal feet can be heard, growing in intensity. / Navy Comm / Tyr says, "Captain Bannik to ISD Redoubtable Flight Control." Saati frowns at the sound, "Probably sand people. I want your men in defensive positions now, Sergeant." / Navy Comm / Tyr says, "Requesting shuttle to be on stand-by for transport to the canyon. We need it near the group in the Mos Eisley outskirts." / Navy Comm / Valon says, "Currently both shuttles are engaged elsewhere, Captain." / Navy Comm / Tyr says, "That's not going to help us get to support the Moff if she needs backup, Control." "Anyone got a source on that noise?" Mizael asks, nodding to the Moff's orders. "All right, troops, watch for tusks. If you see 'em, cut 'em down. Defensive circles, use cover, there's plenty of it." The troopers go to ground, moving to watch in various directions, weapons braced and ready. / Navy Comm / Valon says, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about that, the two shuttles aren't aboard the ship. We can't send what we don't have." Gor'tak rises from rocks in the canyon walls, along with dozens upon dozens of other similarly garbed people, cloaked in dusty, rock-colored robes. It raises a shining stick ended in metal in one arm and a rifle in the other, shouting an animalistic cry as it runs down the rocky slopes with its companions. / Navy Comm / Tyr says, "Are you on the ground, Commander?" The whooping cries of the Tusken Raiders echo off the canyon walls. / Navy Comm / Valon says, "That's a negative, I'm currently en route to Coruscant." / Navy Comm / Tyr says, "We have the ISS Malice on the ground at the starport. You do have pilots on the Redoubtable, don't you, Commander?" Missy fweeeps and rolls back, leaving the front lines to the fierce stormtroopers. / Navy Comm / Valon says, "I'm sure they do, but as I said, I'm not *on* the Redoubtable." A huge, brown, shaggy beast with large, curving horns breaks from behind a lower rock, ridden by another of the Sand People. The beast rears briefly on its hind legs, stomping down as it makes its charge. / Navy Comm / Tyr says, "Is anyone else available then, Commander?" Moving behind a boulder with Mizael, the Moff's lightsaber is activated, illuminating a brilliant royal blue as she looks over to Mizael, "Inform the Captain of our status, Sergeant." / Navy Comm / Roga says, "Ahh, Sir.. I am. Sub-Lieutenant D`Minara again, Sir." / Army Comm / Mizael says, "Command, Mizael. Under attack by tusks, numbers unknown, at least company strength." / Navy Comm / Valon says, "If Sub-Lieutenant D`Minara is available, you may use him." / Navy Comm / Tyr says, "D'Minara, I need you on the ground and in the ISS Malice double-time." / Navy Comm / Roga says, "Affirmative Sir" / Navy Comm / Tyr says, "And punch it. Clear the queue for him, Control." / Navy Comm / Roga says, "Sir I'm surfaceside now. I need the boarding code to get onto the Malice, Sir" / Army Comm / Tyr says, "I know this is a bad time, sir, but I need the boarding code for the Malice." Saati speaks into her commlink. / Army Comm / Saati says, "O.S.S.U.S" / Navy Comm / Tyr says, "Lieutenant, it's O dot S dot S dot U dot S." / Navy Comm / Roga says, "Affirmative Sir" / Navy Comm / Roga says, "Hate to break it to you Sir but the ship's not accepting the code." / Navy Comm / Roga says, "Onboard Sir. Doing preflight right now." / Navy Comm / Tyr says, "All right, Lieutenant, but /move/." / Navy Comm / Roga says, "Moving as fast as I can. Sir!" / Army Comm / Tyr says, "All right, sir. I've got a pilot doing spin-up on the Malice. Do you want us to move in?" The Moff remains behind the boulder as she looks around at the raiders approaching. She takes some deep breaths preparing herself to deflect any rifle fire coming her way and to engage those coming in to attack with their melee weapons. / Navy Comm / Roga says, "ISS Malice online Sir. Ready for you to board!" Saati speaks into her commlink. / Army Comm / Saati says, "Move in, Captain." / Navy Comm / Roga says, "Security's off Sir. No boarding code needed" The Raiders come upon the group in droves, amazingly organized for such guerrilla tactics. Perhaps that's why they're feared. A few of the further-off Raiders fire their rifles at the middle of the Stormtrooper pack, as a dozen or so assail the edges of the front line. / Navy Comm / Tyr says, "Lieutenant. We're good. Go, go, go." / Navy Comm / Roga says, "Yes Sir, hold on tight." / Army Comm / Tyr says, "Sir, we are inbound. Repeat, we are inbound." / Army Comm / Mizael says, "They're hitting out lines, now, sir. It's going to be mixed up here on the ground." / Army Comm / Tyr says, "You've got back-up on the way, Sarge." / Navy Comm / Roga says, "Braking in now Sir, be ready to unload the moment we hit rock." / Navy Comm / Roga says, "Go Sir, all yours!" / Navy Comm / Roga says, "Let me know when I'm clear to launch Sir" The Malice lands on one of the cliffs overlooking the canyon just behind a group of Stormtroopers being attacked by some Tusken Raiders ... across the canyon on the other cliff is another group of troopers being attacked and down in the canyon itself, Tuskens are rushing the troopers down there along with a Bantha. Behind one boulder the light from Saati's lightsaber can clearly be seen as she is beside Mizael. / Navy Comm / Roga says, "Sir, is there anyone else onboard?" Blaster fire zips down from the Tusken Raider's various positions, striking in and among the three groups of Stormtroopers - a half dozen fall, smoking holes in their armor. The Sandpeople who were close already are in and among the Stormtroopers now, some of them connecting as the melee turns wild. The Stormtroopers start taking short, disciplined bursts of blaster fire; the T-21s ripping off long bursts of red energy towards the distant Tusks, the closer combats are met with shots from their carbines, some using armored fist and knee to oppose the indigenous aliens. A group of Stormtroopers in the canyon have just been attacked by an extremely large group of Tusken raiders. Some of them are rushing in and fighting with sharp, gleaming gaderffii, and others are off in the distance, firing with rifles. A number of them are also on the backs of Banthas, stampeding toward the fight. As the T-21 bolts fly through the air, they smack straight into a number of the Tuskens bearing rifles, knocking them off their feet to lay on the ground, smoking and bleeding. Mizael takes aim at the onrushing Tusks, and squeezes the trigger of the carbine, blasting out more of the bright red bolts at the closing, hooting figures. / Army Comm / Mizael says, "Could use that backup now, sir - things are hairy." Mizael's blaster bolts strike home at their targets, punching easily through the thin rags that garb the Tusken Raiders. Two raiders fall to the ground with howling cries, clutching their wounds. Obi-Wan Kenobi arrives from Jundland Wastes Obi-Wan Kenobi has arrived. Yoda arrives from Jundland Wastes Yoda has arrived. Mizael: You are suddenly touched by a sense of enlightenment and awareness. A large group of Tusken raiders, most on foot, several on the backs of Banthas, are fighting with a smaller group of Stormtroopers down in the canyon. There are fallen fighters on both sides. Nearby, a shuttle has just landed, and is just getting ready to disembark its passengers. Yoda moves into the scene, on the same ridge as the shuttle. The diminuitive figure is swathed in brown robes, and makes a significant effort, both physical and through the power of the Force, to mask his presence as he moves at his hobbling pace towards the shuttle. Obi-Wan Kenobi walks a foot or two behind Yoda, down below bodies appear to be strewn about, he stops for a brief moment, inhaling. "There are two, but only one is dark." he breathes to his companion, and begins to move again, crouching slightly. Gor'tak howls a wordless, guttural cry as he swings his gadderfii toward Mizael after pushing his way over the other fallen Tusken Raiders. "Ooooot! Arooooot! Ooot!" As the Tusken Raider comes howling in, Mizael moves into the swing, bringing his knee up to meet Gor'tak's abdomen in a sharp motion. The Moff's eyes widen a moment as she looks up at the cliffs momentarily, then she speaks quickly into her commlink as she rushes the nearest Tusken, presumably the one attack Mizael whom she was near. Saati speaks into her commlink. / Army Comm / Saati says, "I want that shuttle in the air immediately, Captain send soldiers around it to prevent anyone from boarding. Now." Saati speaks into her commlink. / Navy Comm / Saati says, "I want that shuttle in the air immediately." / Navy Comm / Roga says, "As ordered Sir. Beginning liftoff procedures." Gor'tak's scream is blood-curdling as Saati's glowing red sword slices cleanly through his left fore-arm, lopping the limb off. The hand-and-wrist assemblage falls to the dust along with the Tusken Raider's blaster rifle, and the six-foot tall creature stumbles backward, seemingly in a daze. Again, the people of the Sand rain their fury down upon those that have violated their territory. Seeing their leader disarmed in such a gruesome manner, many howl in a gruesome manner, their wrapped and goggled faces betraying none of the emotions their blood-curdling screams allude to. Those riflemen that remain fire upon the troopers once more, and yet another Tusken approaches the lightsaber-wielding woman, swinging his Gaffi stick down towards her head. Yet another attempts a glancing swing at Mizael. The next Tusk seems to have better luck getting to Mizael, and the end of its weapon slices through the undersuit between two of the plates, droplets of blood arcing out as it continues on it's path; he grunts, spun to one side by the impact. Having cut down Gor'tak, Saati turns to deflect a blow from another Tusken but moves too slowly. the stick hits her in the side as the Moff's face takes on an angry cast and prepares to engage her attacker. Tyr screams at his men as he hauls ass off of the shuttle. "Hit the deck! Spread out! Fire at the Tuskers who aren't engaging! Don't hit greens!" He then spins left towards the shuttle. "Freeze!" he shouts at the funny green men, bringing up his blaster to point at his head. Dylar jumps off the shuttle and immediately heads for some nearby cover and sets up his blaster aiming towards the tuskens engaging the moff and Davis. Matisita sprints off the ramp of the ship, the rest of his squad following behind him in a wedge formation. However, as Tyr makes an order, the squad disperses to preform the required task. Matisita plants himself to the side other than the one where Yoda is situated, and turns around to get a good view of the battle down in the canyon. He picks a crowd of targets not engaging, and fires off two aimed shots. Two 'Raiders are caught in their avenging cries as they are fired upon, one blaster shot going through the humanoids shoulder as it is forced into a grim pirouette before flopping to the ground. The other has a much less graceful fall as the tangible light explosion hits him in the belly, and he simply...crumples. The platoon can at least move off the shuttle. Booking it, they charge down the ramp and hit the deck, E-11's coming up at the ready as they focus down at the raiders below. The soldiers spread themselves out, at least training against grenades) and rifles come up to shoulders, shooting down at the tuskers closest to the group but that aren't in melee combat (in real life, you don't make shots to the neck of the hostage-takers. You hit hostages). The leader of the Bantha patrol finally gets to the front lines, and what happens? The calvary arrives. Two more of the Sand people cry out as they fall, one of them riding one of these great beasts. A blaster shot, then two, then three go into the hairy hide of the Bantha, and its mouth foams as its wounds do. It charges the nearest Stormtroopers, managing to bash into one before falling over. Even in falling, it manages to fall on the leg of another of the 'troopers. For Mizael, the moment stretches out, the spray of his own blood in a graceful arc landing upon the rock and sand. His head turns back to the Tusk presently assaulting him and he moves in once more, arm coming up to try to smash his armored vambrace against the Sandperson's face, throat, whatever presents itself. The Tusken, fresh blood drawn and preparing for another attack, seems to have fate with him. A shift in position brings him well away from the Stormtrooper's vambrance, hefting the Gaffi stick back in preparation for a telling stab. The Stormtroopers in their defensive positions continue to fire, or fight, depending on the proximity of the Tusks; the T-21s keep pouring out streams of red towards the firing Sandpeople, some shifting their fire to the Banthas at the large targets draw nearer. Brilliant small-arms fire cracks across the short ranges, and the occasional of a stun grenade is felt, or heard. Carbine butts and fists still flail and fall. The tide of things seems to be turning, as half a dozen of the noble savages are given extremity shots, and begin to break their charge. Perhaps there is a bit of sense among them. A Jedi shall not know fear, nor anger, nor passion. Yoda shows none of these, making no response or action towards Tyr. Instead, the small Jedi Master nears the man and leaps, a yell coming from the green creature as he projects himself straight for the shuttle's open boarding ramp. Yoda lands on the ramp as it slams shut, the Master now locked inside with whoever remains in the interior. As the tiny master propels himself toward the shuttle, Obi-Wan pushes his right hand toward the group of stormtroopers between himself, and shuttle, while his left hand, makes a motion towards the canyon. The air front of his hands is clearly disturbed, as a whooshing sound is heard. In one brief moment, the troops between the Jedi Knight and the shuttle, are swept away, like paper dolls in the wind, while one is pulled from below, in the canyon, only to land with a soft thud in front of Obi-Wan. "I mean you no harm." The old man tells the recently airborne stormtrooper in a calm voice. Dylar grunts and doesn't notice the flying sergeant. He then shoots off his 4 rounds, two shots at one tusken raider and two at another from his T-21. Gore seems to be the word of the day today. The tired and retreating Sand people suffer two more casualties by Dylar's hand, the bandaged forms not quite sufficient to stop the lifeblood from flowing out of their forms as they're each hit in the back with a blaster shot and slump to the ground, dead. Saati swings her blue lightsaber in an arc against the Tusken still engaging her, although her attention is partially drawn to Mizael and her prey's action up on the cliff. The energy blade is brought in to strike him in his midsection... The raider manages to step backwards away from the deadly blue scythe, taking a second, and then a third step back. Apparently he's not quite willing to continue this shindig. Matisita controls his gaze and emotional level as he watches out of the corner of his eye Mizael being slammed by an invisible assailant. Over his comm, "Alpha, keep calm, pay no attention whatever's happening to people on or near the ship and keep the blaster fire up on those raiders!" He himself holds the carbine to his eye level, aiming carefully with the iron sights and snapping off two more shots at the fleeing raiders below. The ISS Malice's boarding ramp lowers again, and a small figure is visible within the vessel's aft section. Matisita's shots take out another Tusken raider, a dusty-cloaked fighter which falls to its death before Gor'tak uses his remaining arm to lift the horn at its hip to the mouth slot in its mask, puffing hard three times. "Toooot! Toooot! Toooot!" At hearing the call, the Raiders all suddenly begin running back toward the safety of the rock crevices, seeking out the hiding places, while those on Banthas bolt for the hills. Landing upon his back in a slight puff of the ubiquitous dust, his breath pushed some from his body by the impact. Looking up at the robed figure above him, there's a long pause and silence upon his part as the magnitude and nature of his travel sinks in. Almost as an afterthought, he says, "Freeze." With a distinct lack of enthusiasm, or surety; one hand does reach for the blaster carbine as he tries to sit up, still watching the man before him. Tyr brings his weapon up and spins on Ben, focusing the E-11 at his head. Confused, dazed, the elements of the first Cav and Alpha squad of the one-three-six are getting themselves off of their feet, looking to see who the hell to shoot at at the moment. The main groups of Stormtroopers, along the canyon wall tops and down in the canyon itself do not give pursuit at the moment - they fire at the retreating Sandpeople, while some finish off the wounded Tusks with single blaster shots. Those in the canyon who witnessed the Sergeant's flight are more than a little surprised, and the local comm lights up with questions. Obi-Wan Kenobi reaches inside his robes, and produces his weapon, igniting its light blue blade with a humming sound. Switching his gaze to Tyr and spreading his feet, readying his lightsaber, he tells Mizael, "Get onboard the shuttle, now." The small figure is resolved from within the shuttle as the Jedi Master from earlier. Yoda's Force energies are controlled into a shove, then hurled at the troopers near the cliff. Dylar, and more to the point his large repeater, is the target of a potent, controlled push. The Master remains on the ramp, calling to Ben. "Aboard the shuttle get yourself and the other!" The gentle shimmer of an energy field is visible around the small being. Dylar gets thrown back by Yoda with such force that half his body is pushed off the cliff, to save himself Dylar drops his gun and holds on for dear life, trying to pull himself up with all his strength. The Moff turns away from the Tuskens as they withdraw, though she keeps her lightsaber activated as she now places her full attention on what is happening on the cliff above. Dylar pulls himself up from the cliff, resting there for a moment to regain his breath, strength, and realize he is still alive. Matisita gives himself, or rather his comlink, a brief nod before getting up as quickly as possible, turning around, quickly yelling an order over his comlink, and opening fire on the nearest vital part of the ship that he can determine: The Cockpit. He fires two shots towards this part of the shuttle with 'care'. / Army Comm / Matisita says, "Fire at any essential part of the shuttle, alpha squad. Try to hit the cockpit and the engines." Matisita's shots arc in toward the shuttle, and they hit their mark accurately on the transparisteel of the cockpit windows. Unfortunately, the E-11's bolts are just not powerful enough to punch through the thick material. Tyr has orders. Well, yes, he does. Bringing his rifle up, he shoots at the open rear of the shuttle, trying to knock out its component systems. Once. Twice. Well, so much for hitting the shuttle. Bouncing off the light-saber of Obi-Wan, a bolt is slammed back at the Captain, nailing him in the chest and sending him flying back to the ground. The second blaster bolt flies past even Yoda's lightsaber and smashes into the shuttle's control console, on the lever that once might have been used to activate the shields, but is now only a pile of slag. As the Sandpeople melt back into the desert, the Stormtroopers start to take stock of their situation, some sporadic firing still going on as target's present themselves. The ones on top of the canyon, following orders, start to open up on the Shuttle, volleys of searing red light slashing through the dry air towards the large, winged craft. Oh. Well, now the Commander is down and heh. Well, they do have orders fro the Moff to take down the shuttle, and they attempt to do just that, E-11's lighting up. Our weapons! Are! Useless! Uhm, bad Anime aside, the Alpha squad and the mech platoon's shots slam into the shuttle, but with little to no avail at this point. Fusillades of fire spatter across the surface of the shuttle, and the surrounding area, blasting burn marks into the dust, but little seems to affect the ship. Mizael, on the other hand...what with the snap-hiss of one saber igniting, and quite close to himself (visions of limbs casually lopped off coming to mind), then -another- starting up, the sounds of them slicing through the air...blaster fire incoming from behind, the confusion over the comm, then the rising roar of fire that pours from the two groups of Troopers. He backs up, scooting, as fast as he can, away from all of it...and finds himself well up on the ramp of the shuttle. As if in slow motion, he considers the ship that's around him, and lifts his carbine, firing the gun off into the interior if the vessel. The diminutive Master's saber flashes over in a pair of impossibly fast arcs, slamming the two bolts towards some of the firing Stormtroopers. A bright glow comes from the saber at the point of impact, the green-skinned Yoda seeming to deflect them without a conscious effort, as if it were an action ingrained in his body's functions. The green Jedi keeps his saber at the ready with one hand. With the other, he calls upon the Force to remove Mizael's weapon. "Harm this vessel not!" Yoda remains at the ready with his saber, calling to Obi-Wan. "Aboard this vessel we must flee, Master Kenobi!" Obi-Wan Kenobi gazes over the battlefield one last time, before switching off his lightsaber and turning around, seeing Mizael, still with his weapon, he extends a hand, attempting to throw the man inside, before rushing up the ramp. The Stormtrooper, trying to bring his weapon to line up with the shorter alien, and regain his feet, is sent rolling into the hold of the shuttle but the push, the clatter of armor lost in the crescendo of blaster fire. Matisita, realizing that his efforts to shoot out the window of the cockpit are in vain, says something over his comlink to the rest of his squad and turns to his left towards the engines of the ship and fires off a salvo of two blaster bolts. Obi-Wan Kenobi has left. Obi-Wan Kenobi boards the ISS Malice. Matisita speaks into his commlink. / Army Comm / Matisita says, "Alpha, concentrate fire on the engine and we might be able to damage it enough so the ship won't take off!" category:Reach of the Empire Roleplaying Logs